Betrayals
by BiteMe1918
Summary: AU All Human. A drunk Edward accidentally cheats on Bella. Now he has to deal with the consequences - all of them. Please Read and Review! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! This is my fifth story! I am so happy! I especially want to thank ****virgo101 ****for her inspirational words…seriously, you convinced me to post this, so thank you again!! So, I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I do writing it! This one is All Human, and it will remain that way for the whole story. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Edward's POV**

"Come on, Bella! Please, come with me?" I asked for what felt like the billionth time. We were in our second year of college, and school was over for the summer. Two years down, two years to go.

We were all going out clubbing tonight to celebrate. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I were all going, and I wanted Bella to come along, too. Who was I supposed to dance with?

"No, Edward, seriously, I'm fine. I mean, I don't know how to dance, anyway. I think I'll just stay home and clean up. We've been so busy with finals lately, and this place looks like a pig sty!" she said. When we started college, Bella and I had moved in together, as well as the other two couples. It was nice to finally be able to share an apartment with my love. One thing was for sure, our virginities were still intact. We were waiting for the right moment to be together that way. We figured waiting for it would only make it more special.

"But, Bella!" I said, sounding like an annoying five year old. She only rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, thanks, I'm good. But you go and have fun. I'll be fine, trust me." she said, getting up from the couch and giving me a sweet kiss. I sighed and nodded.

"Good, now that that's settled, what would you like to eat?" she asked walking towards the kitchen.

--

The line outside the club was huge. Fortunately for us, Rosalie was friends with the bouncer's cousin, so he let us in easily. As soon as we walking in, the scent of smoke and alcohol assaulted my senses. We walked over to a table that was right in front of the dance floor, and across from the bar.

"I'm gonna get myself a beer." Emmett announced. "Anyone want anything?" he asked. Jasper got a beer, too, Alice and Rosalie both got margaritas.

"Get me a beer, too, please." I told him. He nodded, left, and came back quickly with our drinks. I sat there, watching Emmett with his Rosalie and Jasper with Alice. I felt lonely, sitting there and thinking about Bella. Coming here was a bad idea. I should have known that I would not be happy anywhere if Bella was not there with me.

After a while, the couples got up and headed towards the dance floor, leaving me to wallow in my loneliness. I got up a couple times to get a few more beers. I lost count of how many I had after three. About twenty minutes later, a blonde with a fake chest that just about popped out of her too-tight clothes sat down next to me.

"Hey," she said, in a voice that was supposed to be seductive. "I'm Tanya."

"Edward," I said, taking another sip of my beer. It was getting hot in here, to I unbuttoned two more buttons of my shirt. I saw Tanya giving my chest an appreciative glance.

"So what are you doing here alone?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

She looked me straight in the eyes. "I could keep you come company if you want." she said. I laughed.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think so." I replied. She pouted.

"And why not? You're alone, I'm alone, what's wrong?" she said. She didn't give me a chance to answer. "You know what, how bout we just order some more drinks?" she said. She got up and came back quicker than I thought possible with four more beers.

I grabbed one and thanked her. "No problem," she said with a smile. "So why are you here tonight?" she asked.

"End of school year celebration, I guess." I answered. "I go to Dartmouth." I added as an afterthought.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh, really? I do, too! I don't know how I haven't seen you there, I would have remembered someone like you!" she said. I chuckled.

"I would remember you, too." I murmured. By now, I was on the third beer she brought me, while she was still on her first one. She started running her hands up and down my chest, each time going a little farther south.

"Its getting a little crowed in here, don't you think?" she asked. Her voice was close to my ear, provoking me. My hands, off their own accord, traced her neck, her collarbone, her waist, her legs, until she grabbed my hand and brought it to her breast.

"Come on, Eddie. You know you want it." she crooned, her mouth on the corner of my lips now. I moved my head to the side, capturing her lips in a passionate, erotic kiss. She moved herself so she was straddling my lap, her arms locked around my neck. My own moved to her hips, grinding them into mine. She moaned into my mouth, only turning me on further.

The rest was a blur. We somehow got out of the club and drove to a nearby hotel.

I woke up the next morning with an extreme headache. _So this what a hangover feels like_, I thought sourly. I moved my hand around, looking for my love. All I felt was an unfamiliar hand grabbing mine. I moved my head over, opening my eyes for the first time today. The sight I was met with shocked the living hell out of me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Tanya answered, covered only by a thin white sheet. I sat up quickly in bed, finally looking around the room. It was all a tan color, unfamiliar, with clothes (both hers and mine.) thrown around the room. I looked down to realize I, too, was only covered by a white sheet.

Holy shit.

What had I just done?

**A/N: I left it there because I wanted to see how people responded to the story. I know, I made Edward cheat on Bella, but remember, he was drunk. don't kill me. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to see how people like this story or not. Thanks for reading!!**

**BiteMe1918**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, the response I got from the first chapter was mind-blowing!! Thank you so much!! Well, I've got nothing to say right now, so on with the story!**

**P.s. ****MalfoysBtch22****, I did it before two days! I get to live! Yay! **

_**Recap**_

"_Good morning, sleepyhead." Tanya answered, covered only by a thin white sheet. I sat up quickly in bed, finally looking around the room. It was all a tan color, unfamiliar, with clothes (both hers and mine.) thrown around the room. I looked down to realize I, too, was only covered by a white sheet._

_Holy shit._

_What had I just done?_

**Bella's POV**

Edward had left last night at around eight to go with our friends to a club near town, to celebrate the end of our second year of college. I stayed, cleaning up for a while and then getting ready for bed with a book, waiting up for him. When it was around 12 o'clock I was starting to get slightly worried. Why wasn't he home yet? I brushed it off, remembering how Alice and Rosalie were when they were having fun. I let it go.

At about one o'clock, I was full out worried. He should have been home by now. I got off the bed, walking to the living room with my robe on to check the windows to see if I saw his car in the driveway, but no such luck. I started pacing the living room, probably drilling a hole in the floor. The phone rang.

I ran towards it, thinking it might be Edward calling me to tell me he was on his way home and not to worry.

"Hello?" I said a little breathless. I was disappointed, it wasn't Edward.

"Bella," Emmett said. "We can't find Edward. He left without us. We were dancing for a while and then when we went back he wasn't there anymore. We looked around for a while but we didn't see him so we figured he went home. Is he there?" he asked.

I let our a frustrated sigh. "No, I was hoping it was him calling. He's not home yet. Emmett, I'm worried." I confessed.

He chuckled lightly. "Relax, Bella. He's probably on his way home right now. Look, we're leaving now, but we'll stop by to check on you guys later, okay?" he said.

"But-" he interrupted me.

"Calm down, Bella. Get some rest, I'm sure when you wake up tomorrow Edward will be next to you. Goodnight, Bells." he said. I sighed.

"Goodnight, Em. Thanks for everything." I said, hanging up. I followed Emmett's advice.

I put down the phone, and, after another look out the window, I walked to my room and crawled into bed, praying that Edward would come home safe and sound.

--

I woke up the next morning around ten, a little tired from staying up late last night. I felt around the bed, looking for Edward only to realize he was nowhere to be found. Slightly panicked, I got up from the bed to look around the house.

Nothing.

There was no indication that he had come home last night. At all. Anxious, I ran to the living room and picked up the phone, calling Alice.

"Hello?" she answered as I was about to hang up. She sounded like she was still sleeping.

"Alice, Edward's not here." I said simply, though I could hear the slight hysteria in my voice. I was sure she heard it, too.

"What do you mean he's not there?" she asked. This time she sounded a bit more awake. I heard Jasper stirring in the background, asking who it was.

"He didn't come home last night. Alice, I'm scared. What could have happened to him?" I asked, full out frantic now.

"Hold on, Bella. Calm down. Did you call his cell phone?" she asked. I let out a breath.

"No, he left it home." I said. Suddenly, the fear came full force. I started sobbing.

"Alice, I'm scared. What if something bad happened to him? This isn't like him, he would have come home ages ago, or at least called. This isn't like him at all." I said though sobs.

"Bella, Jasper and I are on our way. Try to calm yourself down, I'm sure he is fine. I'll call Emmett and Rosalie on the way. We will all be there. There has to be an explanation." she said. "Bye." and she hung up the phone. I threw the phone on the couch, not caring about anything at the moment. I went to clean myself up a bit, dressing in some old sweats and pulling my hair back in a ponytail.

It took them half an hour to get here.

They all came storming though the door, Emmett being the loudest. I was curled up on the couch, sitting by the phone, waiting for a call. Rose and Alice came to sit on either side of my, Rose holding my hands and Alice rubbing my shoulders. Emmett and Jasper sat on the floor in front of me.

"Any news?" Rose asked gently. I shook my head.

"None," I said, my voice monotonous. They each shared worried glances. We stayed in silence for about another hour, until I heard the lock on the front door click open. I sprang form the couch, running towards the door.

There he was.

"Edward!" I exclaimed as I threw myself into his arms.

**Edward POV**

I was in bed with a woman I didn't know. Naked. Under the covers. It was morning.

Oh no. could I really have…?

"Are you going to lay there all day and stare at me or are you going to say something?" she said, teasing. I sat up quickly.

"Where are we?" I asked. She smiled again.

"My house," she said simply. She sighed. "Ah, what a night. I have to say, you were a little off at first, but after a little while, you got the hang of it. It was great."

"So, we really…" I trailed off, not being able to finish. I knew she understood. She nodded.

I rolled out the bed, putting on my boxers and pants. I grabbed my shirt and shoes and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked, getting up and following me, clutching the sheets to her body.

"Home." I said simply.

"Oh, okay, just let me get some clothes and then we can-" I didn't let her finish.

"No, Tanya." I growled. "I have a girlfriend! I love her, and I cheated on her with you! Damnit! Goodbye." I said, not waiting for her to respond. I ran to my car, pulling on my shirt and shoes on the way. The Volvo purred to life beneath me. I sped home, thinking about what I had just done. I just broke so, so many promises I had made to Bella since we had been together, four years.

I promised I would never have eyes for anyone but her. I failed.

I promised I would wait for her to be ready. I failed.

I promised I would be the man she needed, always. I failed.

I drove home, crying for the first time in years as I contemplated these thoughts. I knew Bella was worried about me right now. I didn't go home last night, or even call. I felt like a monster. I knew I would have to tell Bella about what just happened. There was no way out of it. I promised I would always tell her the truth, no matter what. That was one promise I did not want to break.

But I also promised I would never break her heart, but now, I would fail at that, too.

--

I parked my car in the driveway, right next to Bella's. I looked around and for the first time I noticed the cars on the street. Rosalie's BMW and Jasper's Mercedes. Crap. I should Bella would call them, whether because she was worried about me or needed support, I didn't know. Probably both. I felt worse now, knowing I would break Bella's trust in me, and now my friend's and family's, too.

I trudged up the stairs, wanting to prolong this moment as long as I could but I knew it wasn't possible. I put my keys in the lock, turning the knob slowly. As soon as I was in the house, I was attacked.

"Edward!" Bella yelled, jumping on me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I locked mine around her waist, holding on to her for dear life. I knew this might be one of the last hugs I ever got from her, and I wanted it to last as long as possible.

She pulled back, running her hands up and down my face. "Edward, you had me so worried! Where the hell were you?!" she asked, anger finally seeping into her features.

I opened my mouth to answer, when I heard someone come in the room. I looked up to see Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper walking into the room.

"There you are!" Alice and Rose said at the same time. Jasper and Emmett said nothing but looked relieved.

I nodded. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but please, can you give us some privacy?" I asked them, my voice barely a whisper. I was dreading being alone with Bella now.

They knew that I never asked them to leave like that. They knew something was up. Bella did, too. They nodded, promising to come back tomorrow, giving Bella and I hugs on their way out.

Once the door clicked shut, Bella turned to me, millions of questions in her eyes. I sighed.

"First off, I want to apologize about worrying you. I never meant to-" I was cut off by Bella's lips on mine.

"Shh," she whispered against my mouth. "You're here now. That's all that matters." she said, deepening the kiss. Her tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I instantly opened my mouth, inviting her in. my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her hands were on my chest, massaging me. I pulled back.

"Bella, I have to tell you something. Please, listen to me." I said. I moved her to sit down on the couch as I sat next to her. She turned her body around to face me, taking my hands in hers. She got a good look at me this time.

"Edward, why were you crying?" she asked, her hand coming up to caress the dried tears on my cheeks. I leaned into her touch, relishing in it. I knew it might be one of the last ones I would have from her. I turned my face, kissing the palm of her hand. I took it off my face, but kept it in my hands.

"Bella, love, I promised to always tell you the truth, do you remember that?" I asked her gently. She smiled.

"Yes, I do. We were sixteen, and you had just lied to me about something. You've never lied to me since." she finished the memory. I nodded.

"I did, and I will keep that promise, even now. But please know that I never meant any of this to happen. If I could go back in time and change anything, it would be this. I love you so much. Please forgive me." I said, the tears pooling in my eyes.

The smile faded from her face. "Edward, you're scaring me. Why would I need to forgive you? What is it you want to change? Edward, what's wrong?" she said, panic creeping into her eyes.

I looked at anywhere but her face. "Bella, I….oh, God, I…" I couldn't say it. For the life of me, I couldn't make the words leave my mouth.

Her hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her. "Edward, just say it." she said.

"I cheated on you, Bella." I said, hoping she hadn't heard what I just did. She did.

"What?" she asked, looking into my eyes, looking, I guessed, for some sort of denial.

"I cheated on you last night, Bella. It was on accident. I didn't mean to. It just-" I was cut off when she jumped from the seat, tearing her hands from mine. I instantly missed the contact.

"No, no," she said, shaking her head, tears leaking from her eyes. "No, NO!" she said. I stood up, trying to grab her, but she moved far away from me.

"Don't touch me! How could you? Did I really mean so little to you? Why, Edward?" she yelled, sobbing. I could feel myself crying as well, but I couldn't care enough.

"I don't know, Bella. Something happened, I was drunk, someone came up to me, and we… I don't know. I woke this morning in her bed. Oh God, what did I do?" I choked.

Bella's hands were on her mouth, she was shaking her head. "No, Edward. Why? Was it something I did? Did you really want to have sex so bad that you couldn't wait for me? Why didn't you tell me? No, you went to go find yourself some whore to sleep with and loose your virginity." she rambled on, suddenly stopping. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"You lost your virginity." she said. I nodded, still crying. That only brought on another round of fresh tears from her.

"Its my fault, isn't it? Kissing and hugging and holding hands just wasn't enough for you? I thought you said you would wait for me, you wanted to wait for me. You wanted it to be special. Was that all just a bunch of bull so you could go get laid?" she asked.

"No, Bella, no! I did want to wait, you've always been the most important thing to me. I love you, and I don't know what happened last night. I was drunk, Bella! You have to believe me, I didn't mean for it to happen!" I pleaded. She shook her head.

"Why should I believe you anymore, Cullen? You lied to me, you broke my heart, you broke your promises. I can't trust you anymore. Just tell me one thing, what's her name? do you even know?" she asked.

"Tanya," I whispered. Her eyes widened.

"She's in my English and History class." she said, crying harder. I tried moving towards her again, but she only moved to the corner, away from me.

"Get away from me, Cullen!" she yelled.

"Bella, love-" I started but was cut off when she came over and slapped me across the face.

"Don't you dare call me that," she hissed through tears. "You don't love me, Edward. I don't think you ever did. Why did you play with me like that? What did I ever do to you that you felt the need to crush me?" she asked, looking into my eyes. I could only cry harder at this. How could she think I don't love her? Hand I not proved it to her theses last four years?

She ran towards the door, her keys in her hands. She stopped with her hands on the knob.

"I wish you and Tanya the best." she whispered, walking out the door and possibly out of my life.

I fell to the ground, clutching my chest from the pain, heaving with tears. Then I remembered something. I scrambled to get up, stumbling to our room. I frantically searched though the bottom drawer of our dresser, finally pulling out a little navy blue velvet box.

I looked at it, not even opening it. That box held so many possibilities for the future, that were now, most likely, gone.

I sank to the floor, clutching the box to my chest, my heart in a thousand little pieces.

**A/N: Wow, that is my longest chapter!! I was so inspired tonight, I couldn't stop writing. You guys inspire me. Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews, please keep them coming! I hope you guys liked this extra long chapter!**

**Review!!**

**BiteMe1918**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I am seriously amazed by all your reviews!! I've gotten so many reviews so far, I'm speechless!! Thanks a bunch, you guys. You rock!! Please keep reviewing!!**

**Oh! And I'm sorry that I made so many of you cry. I'm right there with you!**

_**Recap**_

_I fell to the ground, clutching my chest from the pain, heaving with tears. Then I remembered something. I scrambled to get up, stumbling to our room. I frantically searched though the bottom drawer of our dresser, finally pulling out a little navy blue velvet box. _

_I looked at it, not even opening it. That box held so many possibilities for the future, that were now, most likely, gone._

_I sank to the floor, clutching the box to my chest, my heart in a thousand little pieces._

**Bella's POV**

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

I stomped over to the radio system in Alice's living room, shutting it off. That song only brought back painful memories. I wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill. I didn't want to cry more over him. Oh, but it was hard.

He hadn't been making it easier either. I'd been staying with Alice and Jasper for the last three days. He'd called. Oh, hell, had he called. He called my cell, Alice's house phone, Rosalie's house phone, Charlie's house, Renee's house. Everyone who knew me, really. He called everyone, and everyone called me to see what all the fuss was about. I just shrugged it off.

Every time I saw his name on caller ID, it took everything in me not to answer his calls. All I wanted, more than anything, was to run into his arms and forget anything had happened. But it wasn't that easy. He had broken so, so many promises he'd once made. It was too painful to look at his face, his body, and know another woman had seen him and touched him in ways I had not.

The front door opened, and in walked Alice and Rosalie in tow both with shopping bags in hand. As soon as I came to Alice in tears, Jasper called Emmett and Rosalie. Once they were all here, I explained to them what happened. To say they were angry would be an understatement. Emmett and Jasper were ready to go beat the living hell out of Edward. Rosalie and Alice had to practically hold them back. It was a tempting offer, I'll admit.

"We're home!" Alice sang out. "We brought you some things we thought you might need." she said. They both placed the bags in front of me, pulling out their contents. Clothes, accessories, personal hygiene. Everything I could possibly need. They even pulled out copies of my favorite books, and some I had mentioned a long time ago that I wanted to read.

"Oh my goodness, you guys." I said as I looked at everything they bought me. "Thank you so much! Oh, you guys shouldn't have-" I started to argue, but Alice cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Nonsense, we wanted to. Anyways, I'm running out of clothes to give you. I only have so many sweats." she teased. I cracked, what I hoped was, a smile. It had been so hard for me to smile these past few days.

Rose sighed. "Bella, I am so sorry for what happened with Edward. I feel so guilty. We were all there with him. Maybe we should have lo-" she started to say.

I cut her off. "No, Rose, you guys were enjoying yourself, as you should have been. You didn't have to baby-sit him. He did this by himself, it was his fault. I don't blame any of you." I told them honestly.

They both got up from their places of the floor to embrace me in a hung. "We love you so much, Bella. It hurts to see you like this." Alice said, a small tear rolling down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb.

"I love you guys, too. But I'll be fine. Just give me some time." I told them. They sighed and nodded.

--

It had been three weeks since that awful day. I had been living with Alice and Jasper all this time, but I was beginning to feel like a burden to them.

They always refused to listen to my thoughts, though. "You're always welcome here, Bella. You know that." Jasper had said, with his arm wrapped tightly around Alice's tiny waist. Regardless of what they said, I could see I was invading their privacy.

So, with my new possessions in hand and a heartfelt thank-you to the couple, I drove over to, what was once, my home. My safe haven.

I groaned when I saw Edward's stupid silver Volvo was in the driveway, meaning he was home. I parked my car next to his and marched up the stairs to my house.

As soon as I walked in, Edward came running to the living room. His eyes held relief and happiness. A bright smile lit up his face, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, Bella, love, I'm so sorry for everything. I don't know how to-" he started to say.

I raised my hand for him to stop. "I only came back because I started feeling like a burden to Alice and Jasper. It doesn't mean anything." I told him seriously. His eyes immediately held remorse and guilt.

"Bella, I-" I cut him off again.

"No, Edward. You hurt me. You hurt me a lot. Did you really expect me to just come back and take you back like nothing? No, Edward, it doesn't work like that." I said. For the first time I took a good look around the room.

"Oh my God, Edward, what the hell have you been doing? Or who? What's wrong with this place?" I said, anger in my voice. The room had clothes - both his and mine - thrown all over the place. I could see dust bunnies all over the place.

"I'm sorry," he said for what felt like the billionth time. "I've just been…out of it, lately." he said. "I'll clean it up." he said. I nodded.

I walked to our room, Edward right behind me. "I'm moving into the guest room." I informed him. I started grabbing all my clothes from the closet when Edward stopped me.

"No, Bella, I'll go. You can stay here." he said. I shook my head.

"I don't want to sleep in a bed that a whole bunch of whores have slept in." I said, shoving past him and walking to the room across the hall. I heard him give a frustrated sigh, but thankfully he didn't follow me.

I sighed. This was going to be a living nightmare.

**Important Authors Note, please read!!**

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy. I promise I will try to update at least every two days, between ****Reappearances**** and this one.**

**Okay!! Here's the exciting part!! ****Changes**** was nominated for the Twilight Awards for Best I Love You. The part when they are in the meadow after they are changed.**

**And!! ****An Angel Shouldn't Cry**** was nominated for Best Sex Scene. Hehehe. **

**I'll let you guys know when voting starts! I am so happy!!**

**Again, thanks so much for all the great reviews!! You guys rock my socks off, please keep them coming! Let me know what you think!**

**BiteMe1918**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Pout- do you guys not like me anymore? I'm sorry, but I'm feeling a bit greedy. I want more reviews, please!! I got used to getting a lot, hahaha. I'm sorry, you guys spoil me. Anyway, Please Review!! Please?? Thanks to those of you who have, you rock!**

_**Recap**_

"_No, Bella, I'll go. You can stay here." he said. I shook my head._

"_I don't want to sleep in a bed that a whole bunch of whores have slept in." I said, shoving past him and walking to the room across the hall. I heard him give a frustrated sigh, but thankfully he didn't follow me. _

_I sighed. This was going to be a living nightmare._

**Edward's POV**

Two weeks had passed since Bella moved back in with me. Well, not really _with me_, but she was back. That was better than nothing. Although, at times, I saw a ghost of what we once were, and that hurt more than anything.

It hurt to see her laying on her bed, wanting to get in there with her, and knowing she didn't want that. It hurt too much to want to kiss her perfect lips and knowing she would leave if I did.

I didn't want to be in this house any longer. Not only did Bella and I hardly speak to each other, but there was too much tension. Too much love that we knew might never work anymore.

"Bella, I'm gonna go for a drive. Do you want anything?" I called out. I was going to look around the neighborhood for any apartments that might be available.

When Bella didn't answer, I went to her room. The door was slightly open, and I could see that she fell asleep with a book in her hands, and the radio was on. I knew it was…dangerous, for lack of a better word, but I pushed open the door, walking in.

I moved to her side of the bed, removing the book from her hands and placing it on the night stand next to her bed. I brushed the hair out of her face, just starring at her.

She was really was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I didn't know how I could have done what I did. I knew I wanted to wait for Bella. Then why did I have sex with Tanya? Yes, I was drunk, but that was really no excuse.

For the first time I heard what song was playing.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

This song triggered too many memories. I had to get out of here. Now.

I ran out the door, tears falling out of my eyes. I sped out of the driveway, going as far as I could from the place I once called home. I thought about our future together. Bella and I had agreed that we wanted to be married before we had any kids. We had also agreed we wanted no more than three kids. Two boys and a girl. We were going to move out of the apartment and buy a bigger house to raise our childr-"

I wasn't paying attention to the road. So the next thing I knew, I was flying in the air, my car doing spins. I crashed into a tree, the force of the car knocking it down and over me. I just felt a sharp stabbing pain in my stomach.

That was the last thing I felt before I blacked out.

**Bella POV**

When I woke up, Edward was no where in sight. As I had predicted, this was a living nightmare. I couldn't look away when I saw Edward in nothing but a pair of jeans and a towel around his neck, his hair a little darker meaning he had just taken a shower. He would always catch me looking, and I would quickly move, locking myself in my room.

I moved to the kitchen to make myself some lunch. I decided on something simple, so I was making a turkey sandwich. I was pulling all the contents out of the fridge when the phone rang. I dried my hands and ran to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Is this Miss Swan?" a woman asked on the other end. She sounded hurried.

"Yes." I said, slightly confused. "Who is this?" I asked.

"Ma'am, this is a call from Mercy Hospital. We have called to inform you that Mr. Edward Cullen was just admitted to the emergency room, due to an accident on the road. He is seriously hurt." she said. I felt the breath get knocked out of me.

"Edward?" I asked, tears already falling out of my eyes. " I'll be right there." I hung up, not even waiting for a response. I flew out the drive way, plenty of cars beeping me on the way out. I didn't care. I wanted to see Edward. Now.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed speed dial number three. It rang two times before she answered.

"Hello?" Alice said. I answered as best as I could.

"Alice, I need your help, please." I said, my voice shaking.

Alice sighed. "What did my idiot of a brother do this time? He better not have hurt you or so help me-" she started to say.

"He was in an accident, Alice." I cut her off. I heard her deep intake of breath. "He's at Mercy Hospital right now, and I'm on my way." I told her.

"We'll be right there. Calm yourself down, Bella. We don't want another accident. I'll call Rose and Emmett." she said.

"Thanks, Alice." I said, and hung up.

Much later than what I would have liked, I pulled into the hospital's parking space. I ran to the emergency room, having been there too many times. I ran to the nurses station..

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Edward Cullen." I told the elderly nurse. A sad look crossed her face.

"I'm afraid Mr. Cullen is in surgery right now, dear." she said sympathetically. "An iron bar punctured his abdomen, sweetie, and the doctors are doing everything possible to save him. I'm sorry, dear." she said kindly. I couldn't believe this.

I numbly went to sit down at the chairs. I barely registered Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett coming in to the room, asking me what was wrong. I couldn't answer them.

I could only hope Edward would be okay.

**A/N: I hope you guys like that one. Well, for today, I have nothing to say except thanks for the reviews!! And please, please review! You guys are the reason I write, please don't stop reviewing!!**

**BiteMe1918**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, now that's what I'm talkin' bout! Lol thanks so much for all the reviews for the past chapter, I was blown away! Seriously, you guys made my day!! Thanks again!!**

_**Recap**_

"_I'm afraid Mr. Cullen is in surgery right now, dear." she said sympathetically. "An iron bar punctured his abdomen, sweetie, and the doctors are doing everything possible to save him. I'm sorry, dear." she said kindly. I couldn't believe this._

_I numbly went to sit down at the chairs. I barely registered Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett coming in to the room, asking me what was wrong. I couldn't answer them._

_I could only hope Edward would be okay._

**Bella POV**

I can't really say how long I sat in the ER. It could have been seconds, or years, who knows? I couldn't feel anything. All that I could think of was what had happened the past few days. Everything came rushing back at me. I could see myself, on that night that changed everything, waiting for him to come home. I could see him the next day, that haunted look in his eyes. I could see us, everything that we had been doing tha past few days.

I wanted to take it all back.

I guess people are right when they say you don't know what you have except for when you lose it. I didn't want Edward to die. I didn't want any of this to happen. This was never supposed to happen, none of it. We were supposed to gradua-" my train of thought was cut off when the doctor came out of the operating room, sweaty and tired.

"Edward Cullen's family?" he asked. I jumped up from my seat.

"Yes, doctor, that's me." I said, running up to him. The rest weren't far behind.

Dr. Brinkley sighed. "We stopped the internal bleeding on time, but he is going to have to stay here for the next couple weeks. The injury was very serious, and we would like to have him monitored, simply as a precaution. The surgery went well, though. He is in the recovery room right now, and we are just waiting for him to wake up." he said. I sighed out of relief. he was going to make it.

"Thank you, Dr. Brinkley." I said. He nodded.

"The nurse will come and tell you when you may go see him." he said. We nodded, and after a few more thank you's, he walked away.

We waited for about twenty minutes until the nurse came to tell us we could go see him. We were only allowed two at a time, so Alice and I went first. The sight I saw made my stop dead in my tracks.

Edward was there, laying on the bed with a neck brace on and some purple bruises on his face. An oxygen mask was over his nose. Still, I had never seen anyone more beautiful. The full force of how close he had come to dying hit me right then and there, and I broke down. I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't possibly imagine living in a world where Edward didn't exist, even if he wasn't mine.

Alice rubbed my back soothingly while we made our way to the bed. I picked up his hand in mine, and with my other I traced the features on his face. His eyes, his cheekbones, his chiseled jaw, and finally, his lips. The lips that meant so much to me.

One of my tears slid off my cheek and landed on his eyelid, rolling down his face. His pain was my pain. I cried even harder. Edward stirred, his eyes fluttering open. He looked around the room, then at Alice, and then at me. His eyes were a mixture of joy and sadness.

"I'll leave you two alone," I heard Alice whisper. I nodded to her without looking. I heard the door click shut.

We just stared at each other for the longest time, neither of us speak. Finally, with some effort, Edward spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Bella." he said. I nodded.

"I know." I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, still holding his hand. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel like shit." he said. I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Are you ever going to forgive me, Bella?" he asked after a couple moments of silence. I sighed.

"I don't know, Edward. I mean, I want to, I really do, but it hurts too much. Every time I think about it, all I can see is you and Tanya touching each other. I can't take it." I said, tears coming to my eyes. It felt like that was all I had been doing lately.

Through my tears, I could that he was crying, too. "But I've come too close to loosing you, Edward. You don't know what I felt when I was sitting out in the ER, wondering whether or not you were going to make it or not. I felt like my heart stopped, beating. Edward, I love you, but I want you to please give me time." I said. "I need time to be able to fully forgive you."

He nodded. "Whatever you want, Bella. I've give you whatever you want. All I ask is that you please don't walk out of my life. I don't think I could take that." he told me. I nodded.

--

Two weeks had passed since the accident, and Edward was finally discharged. The night I found out I went home to make sure everything was ready for his return. I set up his bed on the couch, since the doctor said he would not be able to lie flat on his back for a while more.

We had agreed that Emmett and Jasper would pick him up, and Alice, Rose and I would stay here to get everything ready.

"So," Rose asked after a comfortable silence. "How are you and Edward doing?" she asked.

I sighed. "I decided to forgive him." I told them. They both stopped.

"How come?" Alice asked.

"Its hard to do it, but almost loosing him made me realize that he is more important than anything else. Sure, its hard, but I know that we'll make it through. Actually, I think this will only make us more united. We've come close to cutting it off completely, and I don't think either of us could stand that. I know I'll be able to trust him." I told them.

They both nodded. "Yes, I guess your right." Rose contemplated. "Plus, he was drunk, that's gotta mean something." she said. I laughed, my first genuine laugh in a long time.

"Yeah, no more beers for him. At all." I said. They laughed.

"Does he know yet?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm gonna tell him today." I said. They nodded.

We worked for a little more on dinner until we heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I yelled. I faintly heard Alice and Rose laughing at me. I rolled my eyes.

I opened the door to see Jasper and Emmett wheeling in a tired-looking Edward. I smiled.

"Welcome home." I said as I opened the door wider. He smiled at me and Emmett pushed him past the threshold and into the house.

"Its good to be home," he said as I walked next to him. I smiled wider.

"Edward!" Rose and Alice greeted. I lightly laughed at them. After talking in the living room for a little while I got up from the couch, walking to the kitchen.

"Okay, who's hungry?" I asked. I heard someone running through the house, making it shake. Emmett.

--

After dinner our friends left, claiming they had some errands to run. I was sure Alice and Rose made Jasper and Emmett leave early for my benefit. I smiled. Once everything was cleaned up, I made my way to the couch, where he had been helped to get on by Emmett. I smiled and sat down.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked. He sighed.

"I feel a lot better. I think I can move around more than before. All in all, I've been worse." he said simply. I nodded.

"I see." I said. I cleared my throat. "Edward, I forgive you."

His eyes widened to the size of plates. "Bella, are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

I smiled. "I'm positive. Edward, I almost lost you, twice. That helped me realize that whatever happened is not enough to keep me away from you. I love you, and I know everything will work out in the end. This experience was a test, I think, to see the extent of our love. If we can make it through something like this, I think we can overcome anything." I said confidently. "I would like everything to go back to normal. I don't mean to say it will be easy, but I want to try. This was a lesson, a lesson I don't plan on forgetting. I know we can do this."

The largest smile I had ever seen broke out on his face. "Bella, I would love nothing more than to do that. Thank you so much, you have given me more hope than ever. I love you so much, Bella." he said. I smiled. It had been too long since I heard those words.

I leaned in, my nose skimming his jaw, running along his own nose, until my lips finally met his.

--

A week had passed since Edward came back. Everything is pretty much back to normal. Sure, it was hard, but not impossible. When it comes to love, nothing is impossible. I was reading a book, and Edward was watching the news. It was around four in the afternoon on a cloudy Saturday. Everything felt perfect. Before the incident, this was exactly how we spent our Saturdays.

The doorbell rang. I sighed, putting a bookmark on my page.

"I'll get it." I said. I ran to the door and opened it, a smile on my face.

The smile quickly left my face, however, when I noticed Tanya on the other side. I looked down, and noticed her hand was on her subtly bigger stomach.

_No…_I thought as tears came to my face.

**A/N: WOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! All those reviews for that last chapter left me…intoxicated. Hehehe. Anyway, I'm sorry for skipping so much time, but I wanted to head right to this part. Lol. **

**Thanks again for all your reviews, and PLEASE keep them coming!**

**BiteMe1918**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, thank you guys so much!! 107 reviews…amazing!! Please keep this going!!**

_**Recap**_

_The doorbell rang. I sighed, putting a bookmark on my page._

"_I'll get it." I said. I ran to the door and opened it, a smile on my face._

_The smile quickly left my face, however, when I noticed Tanya on the other side. I looked down, and noticed her hand was on her subtly bigger stomach._

No…_I thought as tears came to my face. _

**Edward's POV**

I heard Bella open the door, but then there was only silence. What was wrong? Suddenly I heard my angel sobbing. I got up - which took great effort - but I managed it. I wobbled to the door, anxious to see what would make my Bella so miserable. What I saw my heart stop.

Standing there, in front of Bella, was my life's greatest mistake. Tanya. My eyes automatically flew to her stomach, which was bigger. My own stomach dropped. I looked at Bella, and noticed her eyes were drenched with tears as she starred at Tanya's little hump.

"Are you…?" I tried to ask, but I couldn't find it in me to say the word. She understood. She nodded.

"Yes, I am, and you can trust me when I say its yours. didn't you use protection?" she asked. Her tone was sharp at the end. I shook my head.

"I was drunk, Tanya. Do you really think I would have done something like this if I was sober?" I challenged. She stared at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm getting an abortion." she stated simply. Bella's eyes widened in horror.

"No, you can't do that!" she said. Tanya and I both looked at her in disbelief.

Tanya sneered. "And why not? Its my body, and this…this _thing_ wasn't even supposed to happen. What I supposed to do with it?" she replied.

Bella took a deep breath. "We'll keep it." she said. My eyes only widened more.

Apparently Tanya didn't believe her either. "And why would you want it? Its not even yours." she responded.

"That doesn't matter. Just, _please_ do not get an abortion. Edward and I will pay for all the medical expenses, we will care for it once he or she is born. You have my word. You will not need to see it once it is born." she promised. Tanya sighed.

"Okay. I agree. I wont get an abortion." she said. Bella sighed in relief.

"Oh! And please, do not drink during your pregnancy. If you want, we'll buy you a liquor shop once the nine months are done, but please take care of yourself." she begged. Tanya glared but nodded.

"You know where to find me if you need anything." she said, directing it to me. I nodded stiffly. She walked out the door without another word.

"Bella! What has gotten into your head?!" I demanded once she closed the door. She simply walked to the couch.

"Edward," she sighed. "You know how I feel about abortions. No child should have to pay the price of their parents actions. I don't want to have a baby's life on my conscience." she said. I looked at her in wonder.

"This is why I love you so much." I said as I leaned forward and dug my nose in her hair. "You're always putting people before yourself, even those unborn."

I felt her shrug beneath me. "Bella," I pulled back a little to stare at her. "are you sure about this? I mean, are you okay with it? I know that child is innocent, but is still a reminder of my mistake." I said. She shook her head.

"No, Edward. That baby is not a mistake, it is a miracle. And yes, I know it will be hard to know that it is your child and not mine, but I will try my best to love it with all my heart. We'll make it work." she said. I only smiled further.

"I love you so much, Bella." I whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against mine.

"I love you, too, Edward." I smiled at those words.

"Marry me." the words slipped out of my mouth before I had a chance to think about what I was saying. Her eyes flew open, starring at me in disbelief. She pulled away to stare at my face.

"What did you say?"

I took in a deep breath. "Marry me, Bella. I know I have not been the man you need, but I can't stand another day without having you as fully mine." I confessed.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I mean, I don't need you to give me answer right no-" she cut me off by giving me a sweet kiss.

"Shh, Edward." she looked me straight in the eyes. "Yes."

"Yes?" I asked, my voice sounding hopeful even to my ears.

She nodded. "Yes."

I kissed her passionately. "Oh, God. Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" she said, slightly breathless.

"For loving me even when I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you, Bella." the truth hit me then, hard. I truly didn't deserve this angel in front of me.

"Beauty and the Beast." I muttered, too low for her to hear. She heard it anyway.

"What was that?" she asked.

I sighed. "We remind me of Beauty and the Beast. You're so beautiful, inside and out, and I'm just a monster."

"But you forget that in the end, Belle found beauty in the Beast as well. A beauty far more important than any other." she said.

I smiled. "This is exactly what I mean. no matter what people do to you, you still see them with kind eyes. You're amazing, Bella."

"You are, too, Edward. No matter what you say, I know you are." she sighed.

I leaned in, breathing her scent in, and sealed our conversation with a kiss.

**A/N: well, that came out a lot more intense than I had expected it. Not that I'm complaining. Hehe. Anyway, I want to thank you all for your reviews…I'm speechless! Please continue to review!!**

**Oh! And I put up a new poll on my profile. Please check it out!!**

**BiteMe1918**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its been a week, and I am sorry for not updating sooner. I was just caught up reading some fanfics and reading **_**The Host**_**…amazing book, if you haven't read it. Anyway, heres the next chapter!**

_**Recap**_

_I sighed. "We remind me of Beauty and the Beast. You're so beautiful, inside and out, and I'm just a monster." _

"_But you forget that in the end, Belle found beauty in the Beast as well. A beauty far more important than any other." she said._

_I smiled. "This is exactly what I mean. no matter what people do to you, you still see them with kind eyes. You're amazing, Bella." _

"_You are, too, Edward. No matter what you say, I know you are." she sighed. _

_I leaned in, breathing her scent in, and sealed our conversation with a kiss. _

**Edward's POV**

It had been two months since Tanya had come and told us of her pregnancy. It had been a hard time for me, and for Bella as well. We told our friends, and Emmett and Jasper just about killed me. Rosalie and Alice just looked at me with betrayed and hurt expressions, which hurt more than actual punches. The only one who could calm them down was Bella. My Bella.

We got married a month later, not wanting to wait any longer. It was a small wedding, no reception except for a catered meal at our house, but we loved it. I knew Bella was not a fan of big things. We consummated our matrimony that day, although when we were sleeping, I heard Bella's sobs. I knew why, and it broke my heart that there was nothing I could do to fix it. I rubbed her back and let her cry on my chest, her tears falling on the bed. I knew I was the reason for these tears - these and so many more. We had talked about this day many years before. It would be our special the night - the night we would finally be together…and we would be only for each other. I broke that promise.

After the wedding we explained our desire to keep the baby, and Bella explained why since Rose and Alice threw a fit. No one could argue with Bella's reasoning. No one was particularly happy about this, but they tried to be as supportive as possible. Hell, I wasn't even that happy about it, but I knew it was the right thing to do. If Bella could do it, and it wasn't even her child, I should be able to do it, as well.

We told our parents - both mine and hers. I don't know who was more upset. My parents, having their son turn his back on all the morals they had taught me over the years, or Bella's parents, seeing their daughter's unfair pain. If there was one person who did not deserve to hurt, it was Bella.

Today was Tanya's first appointment with her doctor. Bella and I were both here. I told her she didn't have to come but she insisted, saying that her future child was there. Tanya wasn't all that happy about this, but she came along anyway. We were quite the trio. Husbands were here, holding their wives' hands while they waited to be called. One little old lady, who was here with her granddaughter, asked me something.

"Hello, young man. Are you the father?" she said, her wrinkles showing as she smiled.

I smiled back as best as I could. "Yes." I answered. She nodded.

"And is she your sister?" she asked, nodding at Bella. I opened my mouth to answer when Bella cut me off.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "I'm his sister, Bella."

"Oh, dear, I suspect you're happy for your brother and his wife. How does it feel to be an aunt?" she asked, smiling once more.

"I am very happy." was all Bella said. I saw her eyes sadden slightly, but no one would notice except me.

"Tanya McCoy?" the nurse asked, breaking the awkward silence that filled our little spot. All the of us jumped up at once.

"Follow me, please." the nurse said. She walked ahead of us and showed us into a room with a bed and three chairs. Bella and I sat down and I grabbed her hand, rubbing soothing circles in it with my thumb. She smiled slightly at me, her eyes watery. I sighed.

"Well, this sucks. I'm the fat one and you're crying." Tanya said. I sighed once more.

"Please Tanya, no sarcastic humor." I said. She huffed.

"What? it's the truth. Its not like I _want_ this thing. If it were up to me, it would be gone by now. You guys are the ones that want it, so you suffer the wrath of my hormones." she said.

I was about to answer her when the doctor came in.

"Hello Tanya, Edward, Bella." she said, smiling pleasantly. We all nodded.

"Hello Dr. Lee." Bella said.

"Well, lets see the kid, shall we?" she asked. I smiled slightly, nodding.

She rubbed some blue gel on Tanya's stomach and put the computer screen close up.

"Okay," she said, looking around. "here is the head, the shoulders, the legs, and the - oh my." she said, stopping.

"What is it?" I asked. I was worried.

"Congratulations, Tanya and Edward. You are going to have twins." she said, oblivious to the tension n the air.

"Twins?" Tanya and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, one boy and a girl. Congratulations." she said.

--

We dropped Tanya off at her house. As soon as we got home, Bella went to the bedroom. She curled up into a little ball, hugging a pillow to her chest. She hadn't said a word since the hospital.

"Bella, love, please say something." I begged her. Her silence was killing me.

"Twins." was all she said. I saw a little tear fall from her cheek. I wiped it away.

"Yes." I sighed. "Twins. Are you scared we aren't ready?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Its not that, although that is a problem. Its just….Edward! In my dreams, you and I always had twins…a boy and a girl. Always. Edward, my dream is being lived by another woman…all of it! Its too much!" she said, full out crying now. My heart broke.

"Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am. Please, please forgive me. I know I do not deserve your love or your forgiveness, but I can't live without it." I sobbed.

She shook her head. "I forgave you a long time ago, Edward. It just hurts to see the reality of this situation. It hurts too much. But I'll be alright. I know I will. Just please let me rest." she said. I nodded.

We settled into the bed, with her cuddled to my chest, and my heart breaking.

--

We were in the hospital again, but this time not with Tanya. A couple weeks ago, I had….symptoms, of a disease. HIV, to be precise. I was sick for too long, and I noticed some changes in my body. I looked it up, and these were all symptoms of HIV. Bella was scared to death, of course, and even though I didn't show it I was, too.

We came alone this time for a test, for both of us. Bella and I had already been together that way, and if I was sick, there was a chance she was infected, too.

"Edward, I'm scared." Bella said from my right. We were in the doctor's office, waiting for the results.

"It'll be alright, Bella." I said. I could not be sure of that.

We waited for about five more minutes, in tense silence, until the doctor came.

He sat down. "Well, we have the results." he said.

**A/N: Yes, I am leaving it there. I'm sorry, but it's late and I have a huge headache from lack of sleep. Forgive me of this isn't the best chapter, but I blame the headache. Anyway, please review!! They are the most important things to me…please? Thanks!**

**PS. voting is now open! please vote for my stories!! Remember, Changes and An Angel Shouldnt Cry. Please take a minute to vote!**

**Here is the link: **

www.twilightawards./?pageid38

**it will also be on my profile...thanks a bunch!**

**BiteMe1918**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not dead…yet. Gosh, you guys, I am so sorry. I really don't have an excuse as to why I haven't updated in forever, but all I can say is that I am **_**really**_** sorry, and I hope this chapter is good enough for the wait.**

**Again, thanks so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

_**Recap**_

"_Edward, I'm scared." Bella said from my right. We were in the doctor's office, waiting for the results._

"_It'll be alright, Bella." I said. I could not be sure of that._

_We waited for about five more minutes, in tense silence, until the doctor came._

_He sat down. "Well, we have the results." he said._

**Bella POV**

"Well? How are they?" I asked, since he was quiet. Then a small smile broke out on his face.

"They are negative. You two are definitely clear of any diseases. You probably just noticed some sort of irritation, and I will give you some medicine for that." he said. We both let out a sigh of relief, and I felt Edward squeeze my hand.

"However," he continued. "Bella, there was something unexpected with your test. It did come out negative, but something else came up." he said. I was tense instantly.

"Bella, you are pregnant." he said. that's all I heard before I blacked out.

--

"She should be waking up any minute now." I heard a voice say, faintly.

"Do you know what happened?" another voice asked. I would know that voice anywhere.

"I suppose it was from shock, I don't think it was anything too serious. I'll give her some medicine along with the prenatal vitamins." the other voice replied. I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly against the bright lights. I looked around the room as best as I could, an all-too-familiar room: the hospital.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, kissing my lips quickly.

"Oh, Bella, I'm happy you're awake. You gave us quite the scare there," he said, signing something on what I could only assume was my chart. "How do you feel?" he asked.

I took a moment to answer. "Dizzy," I finally decided. He smiled.

"Yes, that's to be expected in your condition." he said.

"Condition?" I asked. Edward cleared his throat.

"Bella, honey, you're pregnant." he said. All I could do was stare at him.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here until tomorrow, Bella, but your blood pressure was a little low. We're just going to keep you here to make sure you're okay. I'll leave you two alone now, I'll be back later." the doctor said, smiling at us once more before leaving.

I just stared ahead, not looking at Edward. I suddenly felt his hand on my chin, gently turning my head to look at him.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" he asked.

I turned my head away, roughly forcing his hand off me. "Go," I said, barely a whisper, but I knew he heard.

"What?" he said, shocked. This clearly wasn't what he expected.

"Go, Edward. Leave. I can't do this right now. Just please, leave." I said, tears finally falling from my eyes.

I faintly heard him leave, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, I really let go. I cried for that fateful night that I let him leave without me, I cried for the babies Tanya was carrying, I cried for _my_ baby…I cried for the situation we were in, and I just kept crying.

--

The TV was on in the room, but I wasn't paying any attention to it. I wasn't paying attention to anything, really. I couldn't stop thinking about the way I had treated Edward the night before.

_I shouldn't have done that,_ I thought. _he's in as much pain as you._

The door clicked open, but I paid it no mind. It was probably just the doctor doing his rounds again, anyway. I felt the bed shift slightly. I turned to look at who had come in.

There, sitting on my bed, were Alice and Rose. They both had sad smiles on their faces.

"How are you?" Alice said after a while of silence. I snorted.

"I feel like shit." I said. They both giggled.

"You should ask for a bit more medication, then." Rose said. I shook my head.

"The only medication I could ask for this is Edward's forgiveness." I said. They both sighed.

"Yeah, Edward told us what you said." Rose said. "I think you were allowed to have some sort of breakdown, I mean, you've put up with all his crap so far, its bound to have an effect on you. He knows that, too."

"Yeah, but I mean, he's in as much pain as I am. I was totally unfair to say that." I looked away.

Alice's small hand grabbed mine. "We're human, Bella. Nobody's perfect. Edward knew that, at some point, you were going to break down. What he doesn't know is if that breakdown will be permanent or not. He doesn't know if you're coming back."

"Of course I'm coming back! How could he think that?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"He also told us about the baby. How do you feel about that?" Rose asked. I sighed.

"I don't know, really. I mean, I've always wanted to have Edward's child, since we were teenagers, I always saw a baby with us in my dreams. But now, I'm not so sure. I mean, Tanya's babies are coming, as well. Are we going to be able to raise three kids at once? I don't know if I'm ready…" I trailed off, biting my lip.

Rose smiled. "You and Edward love each other, Bella. Love conquers all. One way or another, you'll find a way to do this." she said.

I smiled. I knew she was right.

--

"We're home!" Alice yelled. The doctor had discharged me as soon as he was sure I was fine, giving me a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. Rose and Alice had taken me home, and stuck around since I was too chicken to face Edward alone.

"I'm in here." I heard Edward's velvety voice answer from the kitchen. We walked towards the smell of grilled chicken and rice.

I walked in to see him chopping the chicken and placing it in a bowl full of salad. I cleared my throat.

"Hey," I said when he looked up. He visibly gulped. I had to bite my lip to choke back a laugh.

"Well, we've got some shopping to do, so we're off. Bye!" I heard Alice say, dragging Rosalie with her. Once they were gone the room as filled with awkward silence, a first for us.

"So, uh, how do you feel?" Edward asked. I sighed.

"Terrible." I confessed. His eyes widened immediately.

"Do you want me to go get you some medicine? I mean, the drug store is sti-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his. He was confused, but responded eagerly.

I broke away first, placing my forehead on his. "Its not that. Edward, I am so sorry about last night. You really have no idea how sorry I am. I mea-" I was cut off by Edward's lips on mine.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about. I was kind of expecting it, anyway. I mean, I knew at one point you would explode. I'm just glad you came back to me." he said, all the time looking into my eyes. I smiled and kissed him once more.

His hand snaked down my body to land on my stomach. I giggled.

"We made a baby." I whispered.

**A/N: Okay, please don't kill me because of the late update! I am truly sorry, I don't know what to say. Please forgive me. One way you can show me your forgiveness is by leaving a review. hint hehe. Thanks for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	9. Author's Note I'm back, kiddies!

**Author's Note #2!**

First off, I want to say I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. You guys really have no idea how sorry I am…I'm ashamed. :'( To show my sorry-ness, I want to dedicate a song to you guys.

_But baby here I am__  
__Banging on your front door__  
__My pride spilled on the floor__  
__My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you__  
__Begging for a second chance__  
__Are you gonna let me in?__  
__I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

Yeah, im crawling back to you guys…

So, here's the thing: I was rereading this story right now…and it kinda sorta sucks in my opinion. I think I may have rushed things…I don't know, its just not as good as I thought it would be. A lot of people have been asking me to keep writing, so here's what im asking: do you guys want me to continue writing this story? I have another idea for a story, one I _really_ want to write (and I promise I will not abandon it once I start), so it's up to you guys if I keep writing this one and start the other one or just focus on the new one. Would you guys be willing to keep reading this one?

So, that's my question…leave a review or PM me with your answers. Thanks, guys, I couldn't do this without you

BiteMe1918

P.S. That song was _Crawling Back To You_ by Backstreet Boys.


End file.
